Secret Desire
by Wreckless Spirit
Summary: Have you ever been in the situation where you’ve really liked someone, but never told them because they like one of your friends, who conveniently likes them? Well I have… TyXHilXMax COMPLETED
1. A joke too far

Ok this is a story I decided to write because I have writers block for the Spirit of the Black Panther… it was an idea I came up with one night. I don't know if you guys will like this story, Max and Hil pairings aren't very common after all; but I'll give it a shot. I like being different!

Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A joke too far**

Have you ever been in the situation where you've really liked someone, but never told them because they like one of your friends, who conveniently likes them? Well I have…

I'm Max Tate, your average 15 year old blonde American with blue eyes. I'm part of the world famous beyblade team, the Bladebreakers. There are five of us on the team in total; myself, Rei, my best friend Tyson, the technician Kenny and our captain, Kai. Well I say there's five of us, there was at the beginning, but for last six months we've had an addition to the team.

She doesn't blade or fully understand the game or have any technical knowledge, come to think of it I don't rightly know how she joined. But she did. Who is this mysterious girl? Well her name is Hilary, one of Tyson's school mates… I use mate in a loose term – they're always arguing!

But then again I think there's a reason to why they argue… In fact I know there's another reason. People always say when a guy and girl argue it's because they like each other. I believe this to be true with Tyson and Hilary, I mean there's always an element of fun when they argue…

As Tyson's best friend, you'd think I'd genuinely be pleased for him… but I can't. I've tried but just can't. Why? I'll tell you, it's because I like Hilary. I like her flowing chestnut hair, her ruby eyes, her precious smile – she always smiles. I love talking to her; she's always so chirpy, like me. What I'd give to be with her, but none of them know that though. It would just make things more complicated if they did.

For now, I'll remain silent about my feelings… I can pretend to be happy for my friends can't I?

It was a normal day for us, we were training in Tyson's Dojo and as usual Tyson and Hilary were arguing.

"I'm not lazy!"

"Really? We'll I guess that makes me the ice queen…" replied Hilary sarcastically

"You certainly act like it…" muttered Tyson

"What!"

"Err nothing,"

"Don't act stupid Tyson! Though most of the time you are…"

"What did you say?"

"_Err nothing!_" mocked Hilary

I've got to admit, it is funny when they argue. Especially when Ty pulls a face like he is now. The rest of my team smirked.

"You know, you two would make a good couple," commented Rei

Both of them blushed instantly, I couldn't help but tense up.

"Meh, whatever Rei. Like that would ever happen." Replied Tyson as he waved his hand dismissively.

For a split second I could have sworn Hilary looked disappointed. Maybe I imagined it…

"Anyways, I'm hungry, anyone else up for lunch?" asked my greedy best friend.

"Tyson! For once in your life stop thinking about food and concentrate on this strategy I came up with!"

"You came up with a plan? Ha! Hilary you don't know the first thing about blading! No offence but I'd rather not lose!"

I can't believe him sometimes. Hilary has always tried her best to help us and now Tyson's practically laughing in her face. Wait, he is laughing!

"I was only trying to help…" whispered Hilary sadly

"Hilary I'd rather take help from a potato! Seriously, it would be far more useful!"

I could see the pain in her eyes; tears began to well up in those beautiful ruby orbs. She didn't say anything else. She merely looked at Tyson sadly before running off crying. Leaving the piece of paper that had her strategy on, to fall to the ground softly.

Of course, Tyson was laughing too much to notice. He can be so inconsiderate sometimes. Once he'd finished laughing, he finally looked up to be encircled by the rest of us frowning.

"What's up?" asked the puzzled boy

"You don't even know?" cried Kenny in disbelief.

"Know what?"

"For goodness sake Tyson, you made Hilary run off crying!" shouted Rei

"I did?"

I have to admit I had to stop myself from strangling Tyson; he can be so stupid.

"You know you can be such a jerk sometimes," I replied

"Hey I was only joking with Hilary,"

"Well it wasn't funny." Retorted Kai. "Hilary had spent a lot of time coming up with a strategy for you; and before you say it would be _amateurish_, it wasn't because I'd checked it before…"

"Oh…"

"Oh indeed Tyson, now I think you should go apologise to her."

"Is that a good idea Kai?" I asked

"Huh?"

"Well Hil is upset, I don't suppose she'd want to see Tyson immediately…"

"I get what you saying Max… but we have to make sure she's ok," added Rei

"I could go…" I answered innocently

Ok, so maybe I did have an ulterior motive; I'm mean if I could cheer up Hilary then I'd be the good guy and Tyson would be the bad guy in her eyes. But the rest of my team didn't know that; so they readily agreed that I should be the one to find Hilary.

Maybe this will work out in my favour after all…

* * *

Ok so what do you think? You like? Please let me know of you opinions, I'd be very grateful!

This story won't be very long, a maximum of five chapters I reckon – unless you want more…

Please Review!

Wreckless Spirit


	2. I'm Sweet

Wow so you guys liked this story cool! I'm so happy. As usual I will dedicate a short section talking to my reviewers who kindly reviewed… I GOT 11 REVIEWS WOOT! So thank you to everyone who reviewed. I think for this story I'll only write reply to reviewers who ask question, is that ok?

**LunaRavenCroft:** Ooo so you like poking eh :P Well I'm glad you like it, I hope this chapter is up to standard.

**Hutchy: **Well you shall have to read this chapter and find out…

**Alex: **I'll try to update The Spirit of the Black Panther soon, its just I haven't wrote the chapter yet lol.

**XLife: **Hehehe glad you liked it so much! Please don't die, your update is here!

**Diamond Core: **lol Happy Easter to you too! Yeah I don't think I've ever read a MaxHil paring before either lol, glad you enjoyed it.

I think that's everyone…Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm Sweet**

So now I'm on my way to find Hilary and cheer up. I've always been the cheerful one of the group. Kai's the silent one, Rei's the friendly one, Kenny's the clever one and Tyson… well I guess he's the greedy one? No wait, that's a bit harsh. I guess Tyson could be the determined one, I mean he's the most persistent when battling and he hates to lose.

Anyways, I've looked loads of places for her. I've tried the mall, the ice cream shop, the café, even the bridge where we practice sometimes! My last hope is the park; she's got to be there, unless she's gone home…

Brr its getting cold, I shiver as I enter through the park gates; a freak gust of wind caught me off guard, I didn't even bring a coat! I hope Hilary won't get cold, she could get ill! Girls are always more fragile to the cold, but then again Hilary isn't exactly a fragile kinda gal. She can look after herself if she needs to.

I squint hard, scanning the park hills for a figure resembling my friend. I hate it when the suns low; it's so hard to see! Suddenly I spot a girl on the far hill, crouched down looking out onto the town.

As I approach, I can see the girl is wearing a pale pink sweater and white skirt, that's my Hilary all right… wait did I just say '_my_'? Oh dear, I'm getting way to possessive!

She's too busy pulling apart a daisy to notice I'm nearby.

"Stupid Tyson, thinks he's so big! Big headed more like! A stupid bigheaded pig!" muttered the girl as she attacked the poor flower.

"And what did the daisies ever do to you?" I smirked

"Huh? Oh Max, you startled me!... I didn't hear you coming…"

"That's ok…Err Hil? Did you have to massacre so many daisies?" I said as I scratched my head

She looked sheepishly at the dozens of deceased flowers scattered around her. She looked at me in an apologetic way… I could tell she'd been crying, her eyes looked red and sore.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah," she sniffed

I sat down beside her.

"Well I guess everyone has different stress reliefs,"

She chuckled softly, I made her laugh!

"Aww Max you're so sweet,"

My heart sank, though I didn't let my face show it. You see when a girl calls you sweet it's a bad sign. It means you're a great guy; funny, smart good lucking… she likes you, but as a brother, nothing more - nothing less. Sweet. It's almost patronising, saying you're not enough of a man to be with the girl you want…

"Oh… I try my best!" I lied. "So you ready to go back now? Tyson's really sorry, he wants to apologise…"

"I couldn't give a monkey what Tyson feels, he can rot for all I care!"

Better, getting better…

"Hil you don't mean that. I know you like him really…"

What the hell am I doing? I'm I trying to blow my own chances with her! Stupid, stupid Max!

"I don't like him!" she protested

Phew

"Shame… he likes you,"

WHAT! Ok I seriously need to think before I speak. Now I'm encouraging her to be with Tyson! She's slipping away from me!

"He does?" She looked shocked.

I nodded – well can't shake my head and contradict myself now can I? As much as I do want to…

"Well… I guess he's ok… he can be sweet sometimes, in fact he can be very nice to me…"

Oh great! Flipping great! This time she uses '_sweet_' in a good context! It's official she likes him!

"Do you really think he likes me?"

Hang on I could make this work for me!

"Of course! He considers you as one of our main friends,"

Yes! That could work! Go Maxie!

"Friends? Oh I see what you mean…" she looked away. " …for a moment I thought you meant as in like, like…"

She sounded a little sad. Oh great.

"Well he might feel like that too, boys don't tend to talk about _those_ sorta feelings,"

Damn my good nature, why do I have to be so nice all the time?

"So… he could like me?" She seemed to perk up.

"I guess he could, I suppose you _are_ the only girl he talks about… that could mean he likes you…"

"Oh Max you made me the happiest girl ever!" shrieked Hilary as she hugged me.

Heh, so I've made her happy… if for the wrong reason.

"Judging by hard you're hugging me Hil, I'm guessing you like him too?"

She blushed before nodding. Ouch, that one hurt. So she really does like him…

"I like Tyson a lot… but sometimes he can be so…"

Arrogant, annoying, inconsiderate, a jerk?

"Difficult?" I asked

"Yes difficult, that's a good word for it Max – you're good with words,"

If only she knew what I was really thinking.

"I try my best. You know I wouldn't worry about Tyson being difficult, he is with everyone. But if you want, I could try and talk to him."

"Oh would you Max? Really? That would be so great if you could. You're the best!"

She smiled, I smiled – now everyone's happy… everyone except me. I've just offered to help the girl I like, to get with my best friend – great Max, just great!

What have I got myself into?

* * *

So you like? I'm trying my best to make the plot as light hearted as possible, hope you all enjoyed it!

I'm actually getting into this story now… I hope it doesn't make me neglect me other story lol! I'll update when I can.

Please review

Wreckless Spirit


	3. Why Tyson?

Hello everyone! Well I've decided to update this fic today! I'm over my writers block, touch wood! Ideas are flowing like mad through my mind about both my stories, I gotta write them all down so I can remember them lol.

Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter!

**Luna-chan - A MaSk Of LiEs: **Hey you can ramble as much as you like lol. I always ramble on about god knows what, its one of my quirky characteristics I know I do feel sorry for Max, he's so cute!

**MyOwnWoRLD: **Ermm I've kind of updated soon… ok I haven't Ive been really bad! I'm so sorry please forgive me!

**HikariAotsuki: **Well you're in luck cause this story will have a bit of both pairings, but mainly TyHil.

**Story Weaver1: **Yay I wrote a funny chapter! Hehehe I'm glad at least one person found it funny, because I did try to make it humorous.

**Hutchy: **Yer I know he's a bit silly when it comes to expressing his feeling lol

**RandomnessRox: **My other fic is called "The Spirit of the Black Panther". It would be cool if you would read it, the more readers the better! You can find it via my profile, it's a KaiOC fic with elements of TyHil.

**XLife: **Yeah I know the feeling, people always hog our computer. Thanks for reviewing though!

**vamina12: **You will have to wait and see what happens…

**hotguyluver: **Glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing!

**Twincharm: **I'm usually the same, I do prefer the whole TyHil pairing on the whole because it seems the most likely couple, but I'm glad you like this idea too.

**personne du monde: **Well I'm only experimenting with this pairing, if you look back at my first authors note on chapter one, then it explains that I thought of this idea one night and well, just wrote it down. I'm not expecting everyone to like the pairing, its just I personally hadn't seen one before and I thought I see whether people liked it :-)

Anyways this is the next chapter, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

* * *

**Chapter 3: Why Tyson?**

Ok so it's been nearly three weeks since I first offered to help Hilary get with Tyson. Boy has it been hard, not only for me mentally because I like Hilary, but also it's been darn near impossible to get Tyson to admit his feelings for her.

He was so stubborn at the start, but two days ago he finally admitted that he liked her. It's good for them, but I can't say I'm totally thrilled about it. Secretly, a part of me was hoping Ty didn't like Hil in that way… but never mind eh?

Anyways Hilary's gone to visit her grandma this week, she's been gone for four days already. Its pathetic I know, but I'm missing her… I can't help it!

It seems I'm not the only the only one who's missing her though… Tyson's been moping around the place lately. He's eating more than usual; in fact that's what he's doing now, stuffing a plateful of food down his gigantic gob.

It not a pretty sight to see.

What does Hilary see I him? I mean, sure I can understand she'd have to have feelings for someone… but why Tyson?

It's not as if he overly good-looking, or has an amazing personality or hygiene… In fact he's quite the opposite!

If it had been one of the other Bladebreakers, I could understand the possible attraction…

I mean Kai has millions of fan girls. They think he's hot and they like the whole 'lone wolf' image. I know he seems like a Mr. Grumpy, but I know he has a good heart; he's always there if any of us are in trouble. He's by far the most honourable of our group and would defend anyone he cared about, that's why I respect him. If Hilary had liked him then I could totally understand and be happy because I'd know Kai would never let anyone hurt her.

Then there's Rei. He's loyal and kind and friendly. Your typical gentleman. He'd treat Hilary right and give her the respect she'd deserve. Not to mention Rei also has a load of fan girls, so that kinda suggests he's good looking too.

I could even have coped if she'd picked Kenny! He's very intelligent after all and has a heart of gold. He could be strong if he wanted to, and anyways some girls like the whole computer geek thing… right? Well I bet there's some who do!

Then there's me. I may not be as good looking as Rei or Kai, but girls think I'm cute and the sweetie of the group. I always make her laugh, cause I'm the joker… but I guess she doesn't want a joker for a boyfriend…

She wants Tyson.

But why? Ok, so he is good looking, girls seem to like his big brown eyes and his navy hair… but his personality?

He can be arrogant as hell sometimes, and that gets on _everybody's_ nerves. He greedy and selfish… but I guess that's only sometimes. But his table manners are appalling! No one likes to see a person talk when his mouth is crammed full of food! He's stubborn aswell, but then again so is Hilary sometimes.

Ok maybe I'm _over _emphasising his bad points…

If he _was_ so bad, I wouldn't be his best friend now would I? What am I talking about! Tyson is a _great_ guy… It's me that's bad! I'm the one that's getting jealous because Tyson's the one Hilary wants and not me! I can't believe I'm saying such awful things!

I mean, Tyson's loyal to his friends, and he always fights for those that can't defend themselves. I suppose he's not that selfish and he does consider other peoples feelings when he needs to… He's a good person really, and I'm sure he'd look after Hil.

Maybe he is the better person…

My train of thought was disrupted as Kai entered the room

"Tyson, training… now!"

"Ogh 'om on Gai. Am schtil geating!" replies my dear friend with a mouthful of food that manages to spray across the table.

I chuckle softly as I spy the look of disgust on Kai's face

That's our Tyson for you…

* * *

Hehe, well I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's quite short though. I don't like saying horrible things about Tyson, cause I do think he is a good character at heart. Anyways, please review!

I'll update when I can!

Wreckless Spirit


	4. The Happy Couple

Heya, well here's the update for this story. I havn't updated this one in a while, so sorry if any one was waiting for it!

Now to my reviewers

**Luna-chan - A MaSk Of LiEs: **Yeah everyone loves our Maxie! He looks just so damm huggable lol!

**RandomnessRox: **Oh cool, you gonna read my other fic :) Hope you liked it

**Twincharm: **I think this chapter is longer… but then again I'm not sure, it's very hard to tell lol. Oh and I'll read your KaneSalima fic, was very good, so emotional (checks that I reviewed) Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't review! I could have sworn I did… I'll do that as soon as I post this chapter :)

**MyOwnWoRLD: **Yay you forgive me! Thank you!

**vamina12: **You will have to wait and see what happens…

**Story Weaver1: **Ermm no, no fluff in this chapter… at least I don't think there is. I'm not very big on fluff, sometimes I think it can get a bit cheesy lol. But if you want some then say and I'll put some in the next chapter.

**XLife: **I know, Max is just too nice for his own good!

**tyson and hilary 4ever: **obsessed… really? I never have guessed…. (jkn)

**personne du monde: **Only sometimes nice? Hmm I'm guessing you're not a Tyson fan then lol, oh well! Thank you for reviewing

Well that's everyone, thanks to you all! Now to the next chapter… ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Happy Couple**

It's official; Hilary and Tyson are now going out… for real! I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment. I guess it's a combination of happiness for my friends and sadness for my lonely self…

But that sounds a bit selfish, doesn't it? I mean, I should always be happy for them both, the happy couple; my best fiends and the girl I love…

I want to be happy for them… truly, I do! But every time I see them together my heart aches…

It was really bad yesterday… You see we were all sitting in the dojo after training, and they were cuddling. I could hear them both giggling, and the way she looked at him… basically I couldn't stand it. I just got up and walked out. I didn't think it was that noticeable to why I walked out, but I was obviously wrong, cause someone guessed exactly why…

_**- Flashback -**_

As I walked away I could hear Tyson call after me.

"Hey Max! Where you going?"

"For some fresh air,"

I guess my reply was a bit blunt, so to show I meant no offence I turned back and smiled sweetly in my 'Maxie' way.

"Oh ok, will you be long?" asked Hilary "Because we need to discus a training plan… Oi Tyson! Stop tickling me!"

For a split second I had a wounded look in my eyes as I watched them giggle and continue to tickle each other. I could see Kai frowning in the corner; he was exactly impressed either… Kenny was laughing at them, and Rei was just smirking quietly.

"I won't be long, don't worry…" I mumbled to no one in particular, and made my way quickly out side.

It was quite a nice day, warm but not too hot. I sat casually against a tree, with my eyes closed, listening to the nearby birds singing. Peace at last. I tired my best to block out the odd trace of Tyson's laughter, or Hilary's high pitched squeal - to keep myself sane more than anything.

That's when I heard the light footsteps approaching me.

I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who those belonged to. They were too quiet for Tyson, Kenny always scuffs his shoes, you can hear Hilary's heels a mile away, and Kai makes no sound at all when he walks – I guess that was from his stealth training at the abbey, but I don't know… so that left only one person…

"Mind if I join you?" asked Rei.

"Be my guest," I replied as I tilted my head up towards the sun.

"All of Hilary's screaming was giving me a headache," explained Rei

I smirked

"Uhuh,"

"Is that why you came out Max?"

"Hnn,"

"Heh, you're acting like Kai now,"

"Hnn"

I could feel he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed in defeat.

"I'm joking Rei!" I relied with a smile as I lifted my hands in defence.

"Ok, ok,"

We both sat in silence for a while, just thinking I guess.

"So why did you come out here Max? For fresh air? Or because of all the noise Hilary and Tyson were making?"

"Ermm something like that,"

He seemed to be thinking for a short while after that, he was frowning slightly, but I didn't think much of it. After a short while he spoke again.

"Max?

"Yeah Rei?"

"I've noticed something recently…"

"Oh?"

"Well you seem more distant than usual… In fact, much more than normal…"

I tensed up. Was I really that obvious?

"What makes you say that?" I enquired

"Well… Maybe it's nothing, but every time Tyson and Hilary are together, you well… seem to want to be somewhere else. Am I right?"

A large lump formed in my throat. I knew Rei was observant, but I never dreamed he'd notice me! I tried my best to cover up my actions.

"I came out here for air Rei… not to avoid my friends,"

"Uhuh…. If you say so…"

I thought I'd got away with it, but Rei must have seen me sigh with relief or something because he pursued the issue.

"I saw the way you looked at them just now Max… you looked almost hurt…,"

_Damn_

I sharply looked away from my friend. My face was betraying my emotions once again; I could feel myself frowning at the memory.

"Max?"

"Hnn?"

"Is it Tyson and Hilary's relationship that bothers you?"

I didn't answer.

"I know Kai isn't particularly impressed with the whole thing – he thinks it will disrupt Tyson's focus… but I think its something else about it that's bothering you…"

Oh god, he's gonna guess, I know it… now what do I do?

"Max? Do you like Hilary?"

I looked at my friend, he seemed calm, but then again that _was_ Rei for you. I closed my eyes slowly and nodded, afraid of what he might say.

"I thought as much…"

Was that it? Is that all he wanted to say? I was expecting, well I don't know what… but certainly not this calm reaction.

"Listen, I know this must be hard for you Max, but promise you won't let these feelings you have… ruin their relationship, or even your friendship with them,"

I'm gob-smacked, absolutely stunned, I can't believe what I've just heard! Did Rei just imply that I would try and break up Tyson and Hilary?

"Rei, I- I'd never dream of hurting either them,"

"Oh I know you wouldn't intentionally; it's just well it might prove to be difficult if you keep having to go off each time you see them cuddling or something,"

He smiled at me kindly.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked, hoping he could give me some good advise.

"Honestly?... I don't know Max…" replied the boy as he leant against the tree with his hand supporting his head. "Does Hilary know you like her?"

"No…"

"Does Tyson?"

"Nah, I didn't think that would go down well with him,"

"Heh, yeah I guess you're right,"

With both chuckled, and then sat in silence whilst thinking. Suddenly I got up.

"I've decide what I'm gonna do," I declared.

"Oh?"

"Uhuh, I'm gonna grin and bear it… It won't be that hard, and I should be happy for them both after all… and if Hilary is happy, then I'm happy."

"That's very noble of you Max,"

"Yeah well, I don't exactly have a great choice in the matter," I said ironically

Life can be so funny sometimes cant it? I'm saying all this as if its something I can change. The truth is Hilary is with Tyson, and there's nothing I can do about it…

"Ah well…" I sighed. "…Time to face the music. You coming back inside?"

"Yeah, I think my headaches gone now," he smirked

There was glint in his eye that made me doubt him.

"Rei? You never had a head ache did you?"

"Errm… well, no admittedly, I just came to check you were ok… a head ache was the best thing I could come up with as a reason to join you out here."

I laughed at his lame excuse as we backed to the dojo.

_**- End Flashback -**_

Come to think of it my excuse wasn't much better. What was it again?... Oh yeah, I felt ill…

But then again, I guess I am ill… only this illness can't be treated… after all, how can you mend a broken heart?

Now there's a rhetorical question if ever there was one!

So anyway, now Rei knows my secret. I guess I'm not that worried about him knowing, I know he won't tell anyone else – Rei's good at keeping secrets.

Actually telling Rei has helped me a lot, I still like Hilary of course, but at least I don't feel I'm lying to everyone now. At least some one knows why I might be… a little grouchy if they are all lovey dovey. But then again it sounds like I won't be the only one, from what I gather, Kai feels the same way. However I don't think its for the same reasons as me, but you never know…

I guess I will just have to try my best, and be happy for them both. That's what a true friend should do… right?

* * *

Hey well that's the end of that chapter, no cliffie. In fact I highly doubt there will be any cliffies in this story, but hey ho! So you like or not?

There will only be like a few more chapters after this one now; this story isn't intended to be long. The main reason for this is, I have my inspiration back for my other story (YAY!), so I'll be focusing on that one more so than this one.

Please review, I appreciate it very much. It's always nice to know how many people read my stories!

All the best

Wreckless Spirit


	5. I’m not alone?

Heya sorry for the long wait, but I've finally had time to update this story. Now then this chapter was totally unplanned in terms of plot… it was actually the review off **RandomnessRox **that inspired this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm not alone?**

I took Rei's advice… I tried my best to be happy for my friends. I smiled when I saw them together, and when my heart began to ache I simply made my excuses and left them… ignorance is bliss right?

They've been going out for four months now. Everything seemed to be going well before, but now… Well to me at least, it seems that the 'honeymoon' period is over. They argue frequently nowadays. Sometimes about petty things, but recently it's been a bit more serious.

I have to say it's mainly Tyson's fault. He's been a big jerk recently. It all started off when a new guy, Ben, started our school and Hilary volunteered to show him around. First of all Tyson accused her of volunteering because she fancied the guy. Personally I find this accusation ridiculous because as class President, Hilary usually gets to show all new people around the school, I don't see why this time is different. Also I think Tyson is being slightly paranoid because there's no way Hilary would chose this new guy over Tyson, Ty's way better looking – and that's coming from his best friend!

Anyways Tyson began to get jealous every time Hilary had to show the guy around. Then he began getting suspicious when Hilary kept making last minute decisions not to come to practice; because she had to show the new guy the library, or the park, or another part of town.

I must admit, initially it was kind of annoying, because Kenny found it harder to plan strategies without her… so thinks got a little tense. But her absence only happened for a few days, just till the guy settled into town – so we all thought things would get back to normal.

However, Tyson being as stubborn as he is, still makes snide comments about this guy in front of Hilary and takes every opportunity to prove his suspicions were correct. Sometimes I wonder if he's deliberately trying to break up with her. Yesterday he was a complete idiot… but his stupidity revealed something I had not known before. I am not alone… There are others who care about Hilary… Yesterday was certainly full of suprises.

**- Flashback -**

"Ok so everyone's here right?"

"Yeah chief," I answered cheerfully. "We're all here."

"For once," muttered Tyson

"What was that?" asked Hilary in a dangerous tone.

"You heard."

I could see Hilary grit her teeth and count to ten before continuing.

"Anyway, I brought with me the strategy I was talking about this morning chief, so you can check its ok."

"_You_ came up with a new strategy?" sneered Tyson

"Yes… that is how I contribute to the team,"

"I'm surprised you managed to find time to do that, after all you spent most of last week of with that new guy."

Myself and Rei exchanged worried glances, this could get nasty.

"As a matter of fact _Tyson_, it was Ben who helped me with it in the first place."

"What!"

"When we went to the library, I began to look at some books on Beyblading. He wondered what I was doing so I explained. It turns out he blades a little, and he was only to happy to help me."

"I bet he was…"

"Oh grow up Tyson! You should be grateful for the help he gave me – it _will_ help you after all."

"Ha like I need help from some amateur! I bet he doesn't even blade properly!"

"How can you be so ungrateful!"

"Oh I should be grateful to him should I? Thank him for spending so much time with MY girlfriend? Is that right?"

"Now calm down Tyson," reasoned Rei

"No! I will NOT CALM DOWN! She wants me to be happy that she spending more time with other guys!"

"Don't be so immature Tyson – that's not what Hilary said," replied Kai who seemed to be agitated

"But it's what she implied!"

"What the hell – Tyson are you even registering what I'm saying anymore?" screamed Hilary. "I said you should be grateful for the strategy Ben came up with!"

"Like I'd EVER be grateful for that crap!"

We all watched in horror as Tyson took the paper from Kenny's hand and tore it clean in half.

"This is what I think of that jerk!" announced Tyson angrily

"The only jerk here is you!" shouted Hilary

"Well at least I'm not some common whore that will go off with any guy that comes along!"

I was shocked I couldn't believe Tyson just called Hilary a whore… and he didn't stop there, no he kept on going as he strode up her.

"I thought you loved me but, no! I knew you liked him from the start, I saw you gazing into his eyes. You slut, you make me sick – who knows what you two got up to when you alone…"

Tyson was stopped short as he was grabbed from behind and pinned to the wall on his left. I was fuming inside, but it was not me who had done this.

"Don't you DARE insult Hilary like that!" Yelled our usually silent captain.

Kai's height meant Tyson was pinned slightly above the floor. A combination of Tyson wheezing, Kai panting and Hilary sobbing softly were the only noises that filled the dojo.

"Since when did you care what I say?" sneered Tyson

"Since you began to hand out false accusations to someone you cared about. How dare you! I ought to…"

"Kai, he's not worth it," sniffed Hilary

"That's rich coming from you," spat Tyson

I watched in amazement as Kai's anger boiled so much so that he lifted Tyson right up and dragged him to the front door. From there he opened the door and threw my best friend outside.

"You can't through me out of my own home!" yelled Tyson

"I can do what I like!" warned Kai. "You're only to return once you're ready to apologise to Hilary."

He slammed the front door closed without letting Tyson respond. We listened to Tyson yell in frustration before storming off along the gravel path.

The rest of us that remained in the room stood dumb founded as Kai returned to the room. He didn't even look at us; instead he went immediately to the sobbing girl who hadn't moved from her spot.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a softer voice than usual

Hilary didn't even reply. She simply latched onto him crying her heart out. At first our cold captain seemed unsure how to react, but eventually he wrapped him arms around her to comfort her.

Rei looked at me in a worried way. I guess he was apprehensive in case I'd get jealous, but to be honest I was too shocked to even think about such a thing. It was an awkward moment, myself, Rei and Kenny were not sure what to do… all we could do was gaze upon our usually unsocial captain embracing our dear friend.

After a while, she calmed down enough to look up at Kai.

"You didn't have to defend me…" sniffed the girl

"I know." Replied Kai

"Why did you then?"

Kai momentarily frowned but his posture softened as he looked down at Hilary.

"Because I care,"

**- End Flashback -**

Yes! Its true! Kai Hiwatari likes Hilary! I was shocked – everyone was, including her. It turns out that he's always liked her, but knew that she liked Tyson so never interfered… sound familiar?

So now things are even more complicated, not only do I have to deal with Tyson, but now also Kai's affections for Hilary. Thus, I have come to a conclusion that I am fighting a lost cause. I mean, if Hilary has the choice between myself, Kai and Tyson – I'm blatantly gonna be the last picked… It's sad but its true.

On the other hand, I can't say that my own feelings for her are gonna die over night. I'm not sure what to do now, I guess good old Maxie will once again have to step into the background… to merely watch and wait to see what happens next. No change there then…

I'm sort of comforted by the fact that Kai must be in the same sort of position as me. At least I'm not alone in this matter.

* * *

Ok well that's the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it. Hmm now the plots slightly more complex – I didn't intend for that to happen but oh well! Let me just point out this will not be a KaiHil pairing, its just a temporary phase of the story – you'll see!

Now then, I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story on the basis I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about… The more I think about, the more I'm convinced the next chapter will be the last for this story – it's only meant to be short after all!

If you could review I'd be very grateful. I'll try and update soonish!

Wreckless Spirit


	6. A Fool of Love

Heya guys, wow I haven't updated this story in AGES! Sorry about that. Right then, lets get down to replying to all my reviews:

**Diamond Core: **Of course I'm not angry! You silly bean how could I be? There's no law saying people must review my work – though it would be handy if there was :P – but no, of course I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you like this story though. I have to admit I do like being different, so I'm glad you appreciate it! You flatter me way too much though lol.

**Luna-chan - A MaSk Of LiEs: **Hehe you like poking people don't you? Or is it just me :P Aww thanks for the review Luna, it made me smile. This is the last chapter for this story. Don't get me wrong I do like this story, its just Spirit of the Black Panther takes priority but that ones almost finished too – what will I do next? Any suggestions? I think a lot of people want me to do a sequel for it, luckily I have a plot I can use lol. Ah well tis all good fun. Thanks for reviewing!

**koneko101: **Aww Moulin Rouge isn't the best film to watch when your reading a sad story lol. Too many tears… - here have a tissue - :P Glad you like the story though!

**Kirdari: **Hmm – looks at your message – is three months a quick update? - Sweat drop – sorry it's taken so long, really I am. I just kinda had writer block for a while. Hope this chapter is worth the wait though.

**Kendo Baby: **Yay unexpected is what I like my stories to be! I'm happy I surprised at least one person. Thank you for reviewing sorry it's taken so long to update.

**The Hutchy.1: **You liked then? Full of events is good right? I hope so… Thank you for reviewing!

**Story Weaver1: **Ah now you may have a problem with this chapter, as it kinda leaves in mid air, so there's no definite ending… This chapter is supposed to be the last one, but, if you really wanna know what happens next then you may be able to persuade me to write an epilogue…?

**RandomnessRox: **Yes indeed, before your review asking if Kai liked Hilary, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind! But as soon as I saw your comment I was like, _"Hmm… this could work…."_ Anyways, I decided to use it. Glad you like the twist! I may be able get persuaded into writing another chapter for this story, maybe an epilogue? See what you think and let me know, ok?

**Twincharm: **Yes, I know what you mean, but some guys are really like that – and some girls for that matter too. Tyson should know better than to doubt Hilary… but we know that right?

**Tigerrelly: **Ah yes, I didn't think about it like that… Well I'd actually written it as in he fancies her – but that will become clearer in this chapter. But very well noticed about what had been said in earlier chapters!

**Airkid: **No, no not at all. I'm no Tyson basher! Sorry if it seems like I am, but its only to fit in with the plot… and I've never had any of the characters (except Kai) actually say something bad against him. I love Tyson, I think he's a great character, its just in this story he needed to seem – well stubborn basically – nothing more, nothing less. I hope that clears things up, sorry!

Now then that's everyone. This chapter will be the final for this story, unless there are any huge requests for an epilogue. Hope you enjoy it! By the way it's longer than usual I think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Fool of Love**

The past few days have been pretty… awkward shall we say? First Hilary had to deal with Kai's revelation that he liked her, and then she had Tyson to contend with. He eventually came back to apologise to her once he'd calmed down, only to blow up again when he found out about the Kai incident…

As you can imagine, he wasn't best pleased with Kai, but Tyson being Tyson decided to put the blame on Hilary, and this time Kai wasn't here to defend her.

"You just attract them all don't you!" he yelled

"I didn't intend for this to happen Tyson,"

"Of course not!" he sneered

"Tyson I refuse to go through this all again… I thought we'd sorted this all out?"

"So did I, but that was before I found out you'd been leading on one of my best friends!"

"I've done no such thing!"

"Well you must have done something cause you're the only girl Kai's ever liked,"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he must have been persuaded to like you in the first place!"

"Tyson you're ridiculous! Why do you insist on always accusing me of everything? I've never done anything to lead on people, why would I when I have you… Don't you trust me?"

She moved to touch his arm but he simply shrugged her off.

"Frankly Hilary… No. No I don't."

I watched as tears weld up in Hilary's eyes, but she refused to cry in front of Tyson. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Instead she ran, and before any one of us could stop her, she ran from the dojo as fast as she could; pushing past Kai as he walked up the path, not giving him the chance to grab her.

I stared after her, wanting so much to comfort her… but at that moment in time, I was more concerned about Tyson's well being. After seeing the state Hilary was in, Kai seemed ready for murder. He strode straight up to Tyson who was now casually lying down with his hands behind his head.

"What did you do _this time_?" he asked in a dark tone

"Nothing," shrugged Tyson – God he can be so stubborn!

Kai looked over to me, Rei and Kenny.

"What happened?"

Chief began fumbling with his fingers. He didn't want to be the one to condemn Tyson to almost certain death; who knew what Kai was capable of doing.

"Well err Kai… They had an argument… again,"

"About?"

"Ah, erm… well, err it was about…"

"You and Hilary," answered Rei

Kai glared at Tyson before lifting him to his eye level.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't blame you for it all, if that's what you're worried about,"

"I don't care what you think. All I want to know is what you said to make her so upset. Now what did you say?"

"Why do you want to know? So you can go after _my_ girlfriend? And make her feel all better?"

Kai froze before letting Tyson drop to the floor.

"You don't deserve her," he hissed

He turned to the rest of us.

"We need to find her. Split up, we'll meet up here in an hour. _You_," Kai glared at Tyson, "Stay here. If Hilary comes back don't you dare upset her again."

And without further to do Kai stormed out in search of Hil.

I stared blankly at Tyson, who was still rubbing his sore behind and glaring daggers at Kai's back. I shook my head in disbelief as I saw him mutter the word: "_Jerk_."

Well there was nothing left for the rest of us to do, expect obey Kai's instructions and go in search of Hil. We split up of course; guessing that Kai would probably have gone to Hilary's house first, so Rei went to the shopping mall, Kenny to the Park and I made my way to the bridge by the river.

I figured that the bridge would be a pretty good place to start looking for her. I mean everything seems to happen at that bridge; we've met new people there, been challenged there, and at some point we've all gone there to think about things. I reckon we go there because it's so peaceful. Hardly anyone passes past it because there's a far easier route to cross the river further down; and those that do cross it, have deliberately come to it for the views.

You see, from that bridge, you can see the river seep into the town; and if you go there at dusk there's the most wonderful sunset. Even at night it's a wonderful place to be because there are no streetlights around, so the stars seem brighter than usual – They seem to sparkle more.

Anyway, so I'm making my way to the bridge when I spot a lonely silhouette just staring out from it… I recognise that figure.

Hilary…

For some reason my heart beats faster every time I see her – I know, it's pathetic!

I tried my best to stay quiet as I approached her, not wanting to disturb her too much. The closer I came to her, the louder I could hear her muffled sobs. Why does Tyson always make her upset? The one you love should never make you cry…

"Hilary?"

My voice seemed softer than usual, I guess that's my sympathetic voice; but it still made her turn around abruptly and quickly wipe her eyes.

"Oh Max, it's you… Sorry I didn't hear you coming,"

"It's ok, I was trying not to scare you – guess that didn't work," I replied with a chuckle.

I saw a small smile appear on her features. She looks ever so pretty when she smiles.

"Sorry, I must look a mess…" she began

"You don't,"

I think I sounded a little too eager when I said that, because she turned and looked really surprised.

"Oh? Well that's very sweet of you to say so…"

There it is again – _sweet. _I decided to ignore it.

"We've all been looking for looking for you Hil,"

"All of you?"

"Yes."

"Even Tyson?"

"Err… well…"

"Oh… I didn't think he'd care."

I could see the tears welling up in her ruby eyes again.

"I'm sure he does!" I replied quickly. "It's just, well, Kai told him to stay at the dojo – in case you came back."

Good Max, quick thinking!

"I see,"

"I'm sure he would have come with us, but if Kai says stay, then well - let's face it - _you stay_."

She laughed softly

"Yes, I guess you would." She admitted

"We were all worried about you Hil when you ran off. Kai was fuming when we told him what happened…"

"You told him?"

"We kinda had to… again, if Kai says spill…"

"You spill" concluded Hilary

We both laughed; at least I'm cheering her up.

"So what happens now?" asked Hilary

"I guess you come back with me."

She turned back and leant against the railing, her head dropped slightly so her hair hid her face.

"I don't know if I can go back…" she whispered

"How so?" I asked completely puzzled.

"Going back will only cause more problems… Tyson's made his view of me pretty clear – and I don't wanna cause tension between him and Kai."

"I hate to break it to ya Hil, but those two have never been great friends at the best of times…"

"I know but I can't have made things better can I? Oh Max, why do relationships have to be so complicated?"

_You're telling me_

"…Everything was going so well; me and Tyson were good – then he starts accusing me of cheating – and I'd never do anything to hurt him, ever! Then there's all this business with Kai, and now Ty certainly doesn't trust me. He made that clear enough."

"He was just upset."

"But why? It not like anything happened between me and Kai. Don't get me wrong, the guy's cute and all, but he's just too silent for me."

"You prefer someone who you can argue with?"

I raised my eyebrow, not believing my ears. I can't imagine many girls would turn _Kai_ down for Tyson…

"Yes! Yes! I know it sounds strange…"

"It does"

"… but I like a challenge and arguing with Tyson – well it gave me a buzz – it was fun, you know?"

"I can't say I do, I've never argued with him."

"Oh – well it doesn't matter, especially not now…"

"Hilary,"

"He won't take me back now, will he?" she muttered

She looked to me, with searching eyes – as if _I_ held the answer.

"I- I don't know…" I whispered

Here come the tears again, I could see them building up in her eyes, I think she knew this and that's why she turned away from me nodding solemnly.

"I thought so,"

Her voice was barely a whisper but ready to break. The pain in my heart began aching again. What I would give to hold her, to tell her everything would be ok, to protect her… but I can't.

Instead I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will work out for the best Hilary,"

"But how can it? The team won't work together if I stay around, I've lost everything; my boyfriend, I can't even bring myself to look at Kai. If the team breaks up because of me then Rei and Kenny will never forgive me…"

"You know they'd never blame you! This is all just a misunderstanding."

"A complicated one that's made me lose everyone I care about," she sobbed

"You still have – and _will always_ have, me"

I turned her around to face me, and wiped away some of the tears one her cheek. She tried to turn away but I held her chin so she'd at least look at me.

"I won't leave you," I replied softly

I was trying to make her happy but instead she hugged me and burst into tears. The experience was least than expected, so all I could do was pat her back comfortingly

"Oh Max! I don't know what I'd do without you!" she sobbed

Oh how many times have I dreamed of her saying that to me? If only it wasn't in this context…

"Everything is such a mess! I don't know what I feel anymore. Perhaps Tyson's right, perhaps I bring it on myself…"

"No! No… never. Hilary, people can't help who they fall in love with,"

_I should know_

She laughed sadly.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked

"You, I've never known you to be so serious,"

"Hey! I'm not always on a sugar hype – and its not just Rei and Kai that can be wise! We all can, well maybe not Tyson…"

We both laughed at the thought of Tyson being mature for once

"Thank you Max," whispered Hilary as she hugged me tighter

"What for?"

"For being here, I'm glad it was you that found me."

By now I have the biggest grin imaginable on my face. I'm hugging Hilary and she says she's glad it's me!

"So we gonna go back now?" I asked (secretly hoping she'd say no!)

"I guess so,"

_Darn_

We pulled apart and Hilary began wiping her eyes, at least she's smiling now.

"You know, you not a bad hugger Max,"

"I'm not?"

"Yeah, you're… cuddly, yeah that's a good word for you. In fact, I'll even envy the girl who goes out with you"

"You will?"

"Yeah course! You'd be a super boyfriend."

Heh! Never thought I'd hear Hilary say that!

"Ah well you needn't worry, you're the only girl for me!" I replied while sticking my tongue out

She laughed with me as we walked back to Tyson's dojo.

"Oh Max, you're such a joker!" she giggled

Yes… a joker – a fool of love

If only she knew… If only she knew of my secret desire…

**The End**

* * *

I hope that chapter didn't disappoint anyone. As I said to someone before, it kind of leave the situation hanging in mid air – so either you come to your own conclusions to what happens next, or alternatively request an epilogue from yours truly. Either way I don't mind!

Wow that's my first story finished, even though it was my second started! Ah well Spirit of the Black Panther has only one more chapter left and then that will be finished as well. What will I do then? If you have any suggestions/ request I'd be happy to hear them. Until then…

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story (and who read it but don't review!) I hope you have enjoyed reading, all the best

Wreckless Spirit


End file.
